Opposites Attract
by Suzumi-chan17
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a hip hop dance teacher. Music is her life. It's the one and only thing other than her best friend Sango she looks to for comfort, especially since the heart break. Inuyasha Tashioma is a basketball coach.Inside for full summary.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He solely belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Full summary:

Kagome Higurashi is a hip hop dance teacher. Music is her life. It's the one and only thing(other than her best friend Sango)she looks to for comfort, especially after the heartbreak. Inuyasha Tashioma is a basketball coach. Sports are his release, especially after his heart was torn apart by someone he thought he loved. What happens when these two worlds collide? Read and find out. This is my first fic so go easy on me. R&R!

* * *

Prologue

**4 months ago. . . **

Shock.

It was the only word that could describe what Kagome was currently feeling. It was like she was a two year old who had lost her favorite toy. The girl shook slightly. Hot tears burst from the dam that kept them at bay and began cascading down her cheeks. A thumb reached out and wiped one away.

"Now Kagome. . . don't cry."

Sniffling, the girl pushed the man's hand away and wiped at her tears.

"Hm."

"I'm sorry Kagome," the voice apologized. He sighed. "I truly am."

The tears continued to slide down over her smooth cheeks. She blinked a few times, as her world became blurry and wiped at her tears once more.

"But why?" she asked, voice shaky. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You're great," the voice responded quickly.

The girl snorted bitterly_. If I'm so great then why are you leaving me?_ Normal men don't leave behind great women.

"Then why?"

"I'm not here to be your sideline toy," he said.

"I haven't made you my sideline toy!" she yelled. "I'm with you all the time!"

"You spend more time at you dance studio than with me!"

"That's my job! It means the world to me! Damn it, Hojo I can't just drop everything to be with you! You're not that damn special!"

Anger blazed in his brown eyes as the words the girl spoke took a stab at his pride.

"Then it's a damn good thing that I can drop you!"

Kagome took a step back from him, shock once again evident on her face. Hojo took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"But it's the truth?" she asked, smiling painfully through her tears. He nodded weakly.

"I can't just sit in the background. I care about you I do. But I can't be made second to a bunch of kids. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked down and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you wasted your time pretending to care."

"I wasn't pretending."

Hojo wrapped his arms around the girl and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I wasn't. I really did care."

Kagome gave a short bitter laugh.

"Yeah. Past tense. "

The tears burned in her eyes again and she shook her head pulling back from him.

"If you're gonna leave, then go."

He sighed and pulled back a little, running a finger down her cheek and brushing once more at the tears.

"You're a beautiful girl, Kagome."

His fingers slipped into her soft raven tresses and he pulled her head towards him.

"You'll meet someone new."

The boy leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. Kagome moved her face to the side. She loved him, but to know that putting her love for dancing before him meant that he didn't support her anymore . . .

"Just go," she whispered.

He frowned and kissed her forehead.

"Alright."

The man pulled back from his now ex girlfriend and made his way to her front door. He turned and glanced back at her. Kagome stared at him blankly.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

When the door closed, leaving the broken girl alone in her house, she collapsed to the floor on her knees, staring at the door. Sliding up onto the couch, she grabbed a remote and turned on the stereo and let the music blast.

* * *

Confusion.

This was the word that could explain the expression on Inuyasha's face when he walked into his house to see his girlfriend with two suitcases by her feet.

"What do you mean you're leavin' me?"

"Exactly what I said."

The buy stared at the girl before him. She ran a hand through her ebony waist-length hair.

"But, Kikyo," he said. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, Yasha," Kikyo replied, cupping his cheek. "But I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Sit around while you play basketball!"

Kikyo threw her hands into the air and whirled around on him. He stepped back slightly. She humphed, while moving hair out her face.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned, looking her over. "It's my job."

"Show me some attention!" Kikyo yelled. "And it's volunteer work."

"You used to like what I do. What happened?"

"It became more important than me!"

"That's not true!" he growled.

"Yes, it is!" Kikyo shouted. "It's all you ever talk about; all you ever think about. I feel like I'm competing with Spaulding!"

"Who the hell is Spaulding!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kikyo nodded towards the ball in his hands. With a growl, he dropped the ball and grabbed her by her shoulders. He pulled her to him.

"You're not leaving!" he growled.

"I'm not asking permission!" Kikyo said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he released his hold on her.

"But I love you!"

"I love you too, Inuyasha, but I can't come second to a ball!"

Inuyasha watched Kikyo grab her luggage walk around him to the front door. She stopped at the door and looked back at Inuyasha. Biting her lip, she opened the door.

"Goodbye."

The door closed and Inuyasha stared at it. One word left his lips.

"Kikyo."

With a sigh, Inuyasha ran his fingers through his long hair. He grabbed his ball and went outside to shoot a few. The last thing he heard was Kikyo's car driving away.


	2. Chapter one: Stubborn HipHop Dancer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He solely belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Full summary:

Kagome Higurashi is a hip hop dance teacher. Music is her life. It's the one and only thing(other than her best friend Sango)she looks to for comfort, especially after the heartbreak. Inuyasha Tashioma is a basketball coach. Sports are his release, especially after his heart was torn apart by someone he thought he loved. What happens when these two worlds collide? Read and find out. This is my first fic so go easy on me. R&R!

* * *

Chapter one:

Stubborn Hip-Hop Dancer

"C'mon, ladies," Kagome said. "Give it some attitude. You gotta feel it!"

Kagome leaned on the table her radio was stationed on, watching her students dance. Kagome Higurashi was a dance teacher, mostly hip-hop. Music is and always has been her life. She barely had time for anything else. She taught a class of girls ranging from the ages of six to eighteen. She offered to teach boys, but none would show up. Kagome stopped the music and the girls halted their movements, looking up at her.

"Great job, girls," Kagome said. "We'll pick up tomorrow."

The girls nodded and ran to the back of the room to grab their dance bags and water bottles. They all ran out the door to their rides, yelling goodbye as they went. Kagome started stacking her CDs, making ready to leave. The bell rang signaling the door being opened. Kagome glanced back to see her best friend, Sango Taijiya. Sango grinned and crossed her arms as Kagome unplugged her radio.

"Kags," Sango smiled, "if you didn't have such a shapely figure, I would've thought you were a dude."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was wearing a green wife beater, baggy black sweatpants, and black Nikes with green laces. Her long ebony hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She turned to Sango.

"Ha, ha, funny," Kagome said. "Now shut up and help me."

Sango laughed, causing her long brown ponytail to shake. She walked over and grabbed the stack of CDs. Kagome picked up her radio and turned off the lights. She locked up the studio and followed Sango to her car.

"Hey, Kags," Sango said, unlocking the doors, "your birthday's in a few weeks."

"Yeah," Kagome said, placing the stereo and CDs on the back seat.

"What you gonna do?" Sango asked, getting in the car.

"Um, this," Kagome said, closing the door.

"Oh, c'mon!" Sango complained.

"What?" Kagome questioned, turning on the radio.

"You're gonna work on your birthday?" Sango said.

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "Why? What's the problem?"

"No," Sango shook her head. "That's unacceptable. I'm takin' you out."

"No!" Kagome said.

"Why not?" Sango demanded, pulling into Kagome's driveway.

"I just don't want to," Kagome replied, opening the car door.

"You need to go out and have some fun," Sango told her.

"I do have fun!" Kagome said, grabbing her things from the car.

"When?" Sango asked. "All you do is work, especially after Hojo left."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Sango yelled.

"Why can't you just understand that I don't want to?" Kagome asked.

"'Cuz it's complete bull. You need to move on."

"I have!" Kagome yelled.

"Prove it!" Sango said.

Kagome fell silent and stared at Sango. She bit her lip and walked up the driveway.

"Bye, Sango," Kagome said, opening her door.

From inside the house, Sango could hear music blaring. She shook her head and put her car in reverse. She backed out of Kagome's driveway with a final shake of the head.

"Damn stubborn hip-hop dancer."

* * *

There you have it, chapter one. Thanks for reading, folks. So the only thing left to do is leave a review. Go on you know you want to. I would appreciate it greatly.


	3. Chapter two:Bastard of A Basketball

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He solely belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Full summary:

Kagome Higurashi is a hip hop dance teacher. Music is her life. It's the one and only thing(other than her best friend Sango)she looks to for comfort, especially after the heartbreak. Inuyasha Tashioma is a basketball coach. Sports are his release, especially after his heart was torn apart by someone he thought he loved. What happens when these two worlds collide? Read and find out. This is my first fic so go easy on me. R&R!

* * *

Chapter two:

Bastard of A Basketball Coach

"Alright," Inuyasha yelled. "Run drill three!" 

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stood in the center of the gym, watching the boys run the drill. There were three groups of boys at three different goals. Inuyasha Tashioma was a basketball coach. Basketball is and always has been a big part of his life. You could always find him on the courts and if he's not there, then he's working on his car, Tetsusaiga. He coached boys ranging from the ages of six to eighteen. He considered teaching girls once, but soon came to the conclusion that they were too sensitive. Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his silvery-white hair and sighed. 

"Alright, boys, that's enough!" Inuyasha said. "Get outta here. I'll see you tomorrow. Seven o'clock sharp!" 

The boys dropped the balls and ran for the exit. Inuyasha stretched his arm out, stopping one of the boys in mid-step. The boy looked to be about eight. He had orange hair in a ponytail, big green eyes, a bushy yellow tail, and pawed feet. He looked up at Inuyasha.

"Snag'em and bag'em, Shippo," Inuyasha said, handing Shippo a net.

Shippo growled and snatched the net from Inuyasha. He turned and went to gather up the stray balls. Inuyasha smirked as he watched the grumbling kitsune.

"A little hard on the kid, aren't ya'?"

The two white dog ears on Inuyasha's head twitched. He knew that voice. Inuyasha turned and grinned at his best friend, Miroku Houshi. Miroku had purple eyes and short black hair in a ponytail. He put his hands in his pockets. 

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said. 

Shippo dragged the bag over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the bag from him. Shippo growled once more and headed for the door. Inuyasha lifted the bag onto his shoulder. 

"Thanks, squirt," Inuyasha grinned. 

"Whatever," Shippo muttered, running to his ride.

Inuyasha grinned and tossed the bag into the closet. He closed the closet and turned to Miroku.

"He doesn't seem to like you," Miroku grinned. 

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "Like I care." 

Inuyasha grabbed his basketball of the bleachers, turned off the gym lights, and followed Miroku outside. He locked up the building and followed behind Miroku to his car. Miroku opened his door and unlocked the passenger side. The two got into the car and Miroku started it up. 

"How can you work with kids, if you don't like them?" Miroku asked, pulling out the parking lot. 

"No one said I had to like the brats," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms. 

"No one said you had to be an ass either," Miroku muttered, "but that don't stop you." 

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled, narrowing his golden eyes. 

"Oh, nothing," Miroku said. "Say, when was the last time you went on a date?" 

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Just thought I should ask," Miroku said, pulling into Inuyasha's driveway. 

"I told you," Inuyasha said, getting out of the car, "I'm not getting into anymore relationships. So don't go settin' me up."

"Alright, fine," Miroku said. "You can tell Spaulding you're all hers." 

"Spaulding?" Inuyasha asked. 

Miroku nodded towards the ball in Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha looked down. With a growl, he extracted his claws. 

"I'm gonna kill you!" he snarled. 

"Relax, I'm kidding," Miroku said. "Bastard of a basketball coach."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha snarled. 

Miroku grinned, gave a two-finger salute, and sped off. _Damn Spaulding jokes. _He thought as he walked up to his house. He couldn't wait to get his car fixed. The sooner, the better.

* * *

There you go, chapter two. Thanks for reading, folks. So the only thing left to do is leave a review. Go on you know you want to. I would appreciate it greatly. In the next chapter Inuyasha and Kagome meet.


	4. Chapter three: First Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He solely belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter three:

First Encounters

Kagome heaved a sigh. Today was the last day of practice before her class's performance and she still needed one more dance move. She walked down the sidewalk with her dance bag on her shoulder. Hearing a bunch of voices, Kagome turned to see what the ruckus was about. It was a group of guys playing basketball. She watched them for a few minutes when an idea came to mind. Kagome walked over to the fence and sat her bag on the ground. She watched their footwork and other various moves. She smirked as she pieced the dance together in her head. Kagome was so busy thinking about her choreography that she never noticed one of the guys come her way.

"Lose somethin'?" the guy asked, snapping Kagome from her muse.

"No," Kagome replied, looking up. "I was just checkin' out….your...moves."

Kagome stared at him. He was about a full head taller than she. He had on red basketball shorts and no shirt, showing off his tan, muscular body. His hard chest was glistening with sweat. He had long silvery-white hair down his back and golden amber eyes. Nestled in his hair were two dog ears of the same color. _D-dog ears?_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha stared down at her.

"You look just like her," Inuyasha mumbled, unconsciously.

"Like who?" Kagome asked, looking from his ears to his eyes.

"Nobody, wench!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Wench?" Kagome repeated. "You-!"

"Yo, Yash! We got a game to finish!"

Kagome looked around Inuyasha to see another man walking toward them. He was about three inches taller than her with long black hair in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. He, too, had no shirt on along with a pair of black basketball shorts. Inuyasha glanced behind him.

"Alright, Koga," he said, turning back to Kagome. "Now if you're done checkin' out our moves, then you can leave."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kagome yelled. "It's public property, and if I wanna stand here, then I will!"

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha said. He turned to be face to face with Koga.

"What's going on?" Kouga asked, his eyes falling upon Kagome. "Well, hello."

"Um, hi," Kagome gave a small smile.

"Koga Genke," he smiled, shaking her hand through the fence.

"Kagome Higurashi," she replied.

"Nice to meet ya'," Koga nodded. He turned to Inuyasha. "We've got a game to finish, Mutt."

"Well, I better go," Kagome said, backing up from the fence. "Sorry for interruptin' your game."

"You don't have to go," Koga grinned.

"Oh, but I do. I've got somewhere else to be," she explained. "It was nice meeting you, Koga. And you..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Not so much."

Kagome picked up her dance bag and pulled the strap onto her shoulder. She turned and headed down the sidewalk. Inuyasha growled.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at her retreating back.

"Bastard!" Kagome yelled back, flipping him off above her head.

"Feisty," Koga grinned at Inuyasha. "I like her."

Inuyasha growled and followed Koga back to the courts. He glanced back in the direction Kagome had gone.

"Stupid bitch," Inuyasha mumbled. "Who does she think she is?"

"Idiotic bastard," Kagome muttered. "Had no kinda manners. Just 'cuz I don't dress like a girl doesn't mean I ain't one."

* * *

"Rin, sweetie," Kagome said, stacking her CDs on top of one another, "who's pickin' you up today?"

"My uncle," Rin answered from her spot on the floor next to her dance bag. "He can be a complete bonehead sometimes, but I love him."

Kagome smiled and sat beside Rin. They went over the attire for tomorrow's performance. About five minutes later, the bell on the door rang signaling that someone had entered. Kagome and Rin stood up. Kagome adjusted her beater.

"Must be him," she said, walking behind Rin.

Kagome looked up and her brown eyes met golden ones. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened as they stared at each other.

"YOU!" they yelled, pointing at each other. Rin stared up at them.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Kinda," Kagome replied, dropping her hand by her side.

"Hm," Inuyasha grunted, letting his hand fall. He looked down at his niece. "Sorry I'm late, Rin. Basketball ran over."

"That's why you're late?" Kagome questioned. "You could play basketball anytime!"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm a coach!" Inuyasha stated, grabbing Rin's dance bag.

"Oh," Kagome said in a slightly surprised tone, "well that's different then."

"C'mon, Rin," Inuyasha said with a shake of his head.

"Bye, Miss Kagome!" Rin called, following after her uncle.

"Bye, Rin," Kagome smiled. "Hey, next time Bonehead's late we'll do freestyle dance."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the 'bonehead' remark. Rin stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Really?" Rin questioned.

"Song of your choice," Kagome nodded.

"Oh, yeah!" Rin cheered, running outside after door.

Kagome grinned. She placed her CDs into her bag, zipped it up, and turned off the lights. Pulling the strap onto her shoulder, she walked out and locked the door. Kagome walked down the street and the image of a short-tempered hanyou popped into her head. She shook her head.

"If I ever see that bastard again," Kagome mumbled, "it'll be too soon."

* * *

There you go, chapter three. Thanks for reading, folks. They have finally met. So what's next? Why to leave a review of course. Go on you know you want to. I would appreciate it greatly.


End file.
